


After sparring

by Midnight_Rising



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dorks in Love, F/M, I think that covers everything, M!Corrin and Mozu don't have much about them so I'm doing my part, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Rising/pseuds/Midnight_Rising
Summary: Having recently married, Corrin and Mozu have a sparring session together. Followed by a sparring session together, if you catch my drift.





	After sparring

Mozu looked up at the giant dragon towering over her and grinned. Swift as the wind she leapt forward, darting between its legs as it lunged at her, and thrust up her weapon towards its vulnerable underbelly.

“Point to me!” she called, as the practice staff hit between the ridges of the creatures scales. The beast let out a huff, half irritated, half amused, and began to shrink. Horns became pointed ears, thick limbs turned to arms and legs, scales gave way to a simple practice gi, until Mozu found herself locked in the grip of a human with a mischievous grin.

“Point to me?” Corrin asked, before kissing her. 

Stifling a giggle, Mozu kissed him softly back before pushing him away, readying her staff. “I guess I can let you have that one. It’s not gonna help you though!” With that she rushed him, swinging the staff at his legs. Forced on the defensive, Corrin jumped backwards, wings growing from his back, keeping him from falling. “I thought we agreed no flying?” Mozu called, as her husband landed gracefully, a few feet away.

“In my defence, that one was my subconscious.” He replied, straightening his gi. Using his distraction to her advantage, Mozu poked his arm with the staff.

“Match point!” she said with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your swordplay has really improved!” he called through the divider, a bamboo wall that seperated the arena’s changing areas.

“Thanks! You’re not so bad yourself!” she called back, teasingly. He smirked and began to dress.

“Your writing’s coming along incredibly well too!” he replied, his cheerful voice muffled as he pulled on his undershirt. “I bet you’ll be able to write a full novel by the time this wretched war’s over.” On the other side of the wall, Mozu smiled, her face flushed.

“A gal could get a swelled head, you keep giving ‘em pretty compliments like that,” she replied as she put on her dress. “‘Sides. I only got so good cuz I have a good teacher. A cute one too!” she added with a giggle. Corrin’s embarrassed chuckle set her heart aflutter and made her grin from ear to ear as she imagined his flushed red face. A thought began to form in her head, causing her to turn an interesting shade of crimson. She swiftly pulled off her dress again and grabbed her cloak, pulling it tight around her. Now, how to distract him long enough?

“I mean it! I bet if you’d had the choice, you’d have been an amazing teacher!” She called as she tiptoed towards the door. The heavy sigh from next door made her pause.

“Thank you. It would have been nice to have the choice,” he replied, somberly. 

“Are you OK?” she asked, her face scrunching up in concern, thoughts of her plan forgotten for the moment.

“Hm? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I’m fine. I just…” He trailed off. Before Mozu could break the silence he started talking again, voice muffled once more. “I just wish we’d met in better circumstances.” After a moment she let out her own sigh.

“Me too. Though my mother would have totally worked you to the bone.” she said with a sad smile. “I bet we’d have raised some eyebrows if we had though. A simple village girl and a prince? Imagine the scandal.” Corrin let out a small laugh, and she smiled, genuinely this time, the sound lifting her heart to the heavens.

“People would have loved it. Gossiping is the most popular activity in castles,” he joked, his easy humour slipping back into his tone. He sighed again. “Mozu. I’m…”

“If you’re gonna try and apologise for not being in time to save my home, you can shush.” She said, cutting him off. “That you came by at all is all that matters.” She started moving towards the door once more, confidence in her stride as her bare feet padded across the stone floor. 

Corrin tilted his head, unheeding of his wife’s footsteps. “I guess. I just wish we could have helped you more.” he replied, moving to grab his trousers. He’d just picked them up when the door burst open, the sudden noise causing him to jump. He span round, facing the intruder - Only to turn a bright red as he was confronted by Mozu, the torchlight behind her casting her form in shadow.

“Corrin. You saved my life. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go. You’ve taught me to fight properly, to read and write, and you gave me a new family. You’ve gone far beyond what anyone else would do. Stop thinking otherwise.” She moved closer with each sentence, until there were only a few centimetres between them. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him before he could respond. It wasn’t like their quick pecks in the arena. This one was slow, passionate. “I love you Corrin.” she whispered. 

“I-I love you too.” he stammered, his senses still reeling from the kiss. She beamed, and eagerly kissed him again, her tongue darting out to meet his. She pushed him back until they were up against the wall, still she tried to push herself closer to him, their bodies pressing together as their kissing became deeper, needier. The need for air, however, eventually got to them, Mozu breaking the kiss first, pulling back and panting for breath. Corrin recovered slightly quicker, and shot his wife a grin, secretly glad that he had the wall to lean on, so he could cover how weak at the knees she’d made him. It was only then he noticed how tightly her cloak was drawn around her.

“What's wrong? Are you cold?” He asked, moving to hug her.

She rolled her eyes in irritation. “For someone who's such a good teacher, you really can be a bit of a dummy.” she replied, a wry smile on her face.

“What do you…” he began to ask, before she shrugged off the cloak. Words escaped him as the dim light of the room shone across her naked body.

“W-what? D-don't act like you’ve never seen me naked before.” She stammered, grinning despite herself. “Or have you forgotten our wedding night already?” The flush in his face gave her confidence, and she stalked forward, like a cat toying with its prey.

Finding his voice again, Corrin tried to speak. “W-well no, but, uh, w-we aren't exactly in private. W-what if someone comes in?” He stammered out, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. Her ever-growing smirk confirmed that it was.

“The only people up at this time are us, and anyone on patrol, and they’re going to be on the walls.” she replied. “And, well, if anyone does interrupt..” She pressed herself against him, pulling the trousers away from him and pushing her hands under his shirt. “They can see that I’m a great dragon rider.” She whispered in his ear, sending electric shivers running across his neck.

Had it been possible for him to get any redder, Corrin doubtlessly would have. Common sense briefly struggled inside his head, it wasn’t far to the treehouse from here, they could get there quickly and enjoy themselves without having to worry about anyone interrupting. It promptly lost the battle when Mozu lightly nipped his neck, causing him to squeak, drawing a giggle from the brunette. He grabbed her and kissed her, their hands exploring each other’s bodies as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Not for too long though, as Mozu broke off the kiss once more, and pushed him against the wall, hands still under his shirt.

“I-it’s not fair if I’m the only one naked.” She said, pulling his shirt up, standing on tiptoe to get it over his head. “Besides, it looks like they’ve gotten a bit too tight for you.” She said, grinning wickedly as she looked at his pants, his arousal obvious through the material.

“Well that’s odd. They were perfectly fine this morning.” He joked, regaining some of his composure. He went to take them off only to have Mozu slap his hands away.

“I wanna do that.” she said, in response to his raised eyebrow. Before he could respond she grabbed the hem of the pants and pulled them down in one swift movement. She backed off, taking the time to admire her husband's body, lithe and lightly muscled. “Perfect.” she muttered, licking her lips.

“Well thanks!” he replied with a grin, startling her a little. “You’re pretty attractive yourself!” he teased, bending down to kiss her again, only to be pushed back against the wall.

“How about you put that mouth of yours to better use hm?” she retorted, pushing his shoulders, indicating he should kneel. The grin remained on his face as he obliged, shifting so Mozu’s back was to the wall instead.

“Whatever you ask, mistress.” he replied, leaning forward and kissing her, just above her waist, sending a shiver up her back. He kissed her again, lower, flicking out his tongue to tease her more, making her gasp. He moved to her thighs, nipping her as gently as his fangs would allow, a moan escaping her lips.

“Darn it, stop teasing me!” she moaned as his warm breath tickled against her bare flesh. Taking matters into her own hands she hooked a leg over his shoulder and pulled him in close to her most intimate of places. Swiftly adjusting, Corrin grabbed her behind to give her support, and indulged her desires, tongue eagerly tasting her sweetness, exploring her, inside and out, as if to commit a map of her to memory, eliciting moans from her in a sweet symphony of pleasure. She brought her other leg over his other shoulder, confident he would hold her up, and twisted his pale hair between her fingers, a feeling like electricity running through her body, the symphony of her voice and body building to a crescendo, peaking as her climax took hold of her, causing her to twitch as she let out a cry of delight, the pleasure leaving her overwhelmed. “Good boy,” she panted.

Feeling her release her grip on him, Corrin pulled back and licked his lips, savouring her taste. “Happy to help.” he replied, in his ever jovial tone. “Uh, don’t suppose you could stand up now? My arms are going numb.”

She giggled at him and carefully stood up, using the wall to support herself. “There’s not really much point me standing up, you know. We’re not done yet, after all.” she said, a gleam in her eye. She stood over him and gently pushed him back. Slowly she lowered herself down, until she was sitting in his lap, facing him, biting her lip as she heard him stifle a groan as she rubbed herself against him.

Hands on his shoulders, she began to gyrate her hips slowly, getting more and more aroused as moans and gasps began to come from him this time. She nipped and kissed his neck, wanting to bruise him, to mark him as her own, making him squeak again. Unable to take it anymore she lowered herself onto him fully, her softness yielding to his hardness, the two of them fitting together like a jigsaw. She began to move, slowly at first, moaning as she rode him, gradually picking up speed, pushing her lover down until he was fully on the ground, letting out little gasps and moans of his own.

From where he was lying, he reached up and caressed her breasts, fingers gently running over her firm nipples, eliciting a squeak and an increase of speed from her, in turn drawing more moans from him. Their duet encouraging each other, they continued, grabbing each other’s hands as their bodies continued to entwine. Mozu was the first to reach the edge, tensing up as she came, the tightening around his manhood and the delighted cries of his wife, enough to push Corrin over too, letting out a gasp as he finished inside her, the two of them uncaring for any consequences. She collapsed next to him, the two of them panting contentedly.

“I love you Corrin.” she said, drowsily, eyelids beginning to droop. Corrin kissed her forehead gently.

“I love you too Mozu.” he replied, yawning.

Against all odds, the two of them made it back to the treehouse and fell into bed, snuggling together under the covers. Whatever happened in the past, they now had each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
